


Hypnophobia (prompt)

by disgustedqueen



Series: Wonderbeetle Phobia Prompts [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen





	Hypnophobia (prompt)

Hypnophobia – fear of sleep

———

Moving in with your best friend wasn’t a huge step like it would be if Jaime was her boyfriend or her romantic partner. Instead it was more like having a sleepover _every single night_.

Except with nightmares and middle of the night therapy sessions and lots of coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

Jaime never explicitly told her what the nightmares were about but considering that every night he crawled into her bed and pulled her to his chest, raking his hands through her hair, whispering  _you’re alive_ , she figured she somehow died in his nightmare.

She tried every tatic possible to stop the nightmares: cutting back coffee; getting him a kitten; letting him stroke her hair until he finally passed out.

Eventually even that wasn’t enough and she moved her pillow and blanket into his room to share the bed. She figured as long as he was always there next to her that he wouldn’t form these atrocious nightmares.

And it worked for a couple of months. He’d sleep peacefully, arm curled around her body and have the kitten on his chest.

About two weeks into month three though, she woke up to him pulling her to his chest, stroking her hair. “I thought I lost you.”

He whispers it over and over until she’s blinking tears out of her eyes, murmuring back that she isn’t going anywhere.

She kisses him because it seems right and he kisses back and everything is sweet and gentle and  _she isn’t going anywhere_  and it’s sort of salty because they’re both crying.

He stops having nightmares after that.


End file.
